Electronic devices systems (e.g., semiconductor devices) can utilize and generate various timing signals in performing a variety of different functions/features. In some embodiments, the electronic devices can employ memory devices to store and access information. The memory devices can include volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, or a combination device. Memory devices, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), can utilize electrical energy to store and access data. For example, the memory devices can include Double Data Rate (DDR) RAM devices that implement DDR interfacing scheme for high-speed data transfer. However, existing schemes for generating/utilizing the timing signals can consume relatively large amounts of power.
With technological advancements in other areas and increasing applications, the market is continuously looking for faster, more efficient, and smaller devices. For example, lowering power consumption can be one of the highest motivations in the DRAM market. To meet the market demand, the semiconductor devices are being pushed to the limit. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the desire to differentiate products in the marketplace, it is increasingly desirable that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater pressure to find answers to these problems.